


Ode to Justin's Bits

by suzvoy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Humor, M/M, Parody, Poetry, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not quite fic. Not quite poetry. But it's all about Brian and Justin and TEH LOVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Justin's Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Ahem. These were the result of a conversation with [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sixpackokittens/profile)[**sixpackokittens**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sixpackokittens/) (she's such an enabler).

  
Ode to Justin's Bits  
or _1001 Ways To Say 'I Love You'_  


Ode To Justin's Elbow

You are bendy and pointy  
At the same time  
And fucking painful when you jab in my ribs

stop it

*

Ode To Justin's Nose

If I used words like cute  
\- which I don't  
But if I did use words like cute  
\- remember, which I don't  
I'd say you were.  
But I don't

*

Ode To Justin's Belly Button

You're not my favourite hole  
But  
(sometimes)  
when I'm alone with him  
And  
(sometimes)  
when I feel like a kid  
I  
(sometimes)  
blow raspberries on his skin, right by you

And he laughs.

*

Ode To Justin's Voice Box

I've never seen you, but I know you're there  
Because he never fucking

SHUTS UP.

But sometimes  
(when I'm inside him) he uses you  
quietly

and you're not so annoying

*

Ode to Justin's Tongue

Slippery and clever  
Like him  
There's not an inch of skin you haven't  
...touched  
...licked  
...tasted  
If I have to have a tongue licking my fake ball,  
You'll do.

*

Ode To Justin's Right Foot

There once was a foot on a queer  
Which gave a good kick in the rear  
The owner seemed sweet  
But when he was piqued  
Those around him trembled in fear

Except me.

*


End file.
